Love is Love
by Bethy The Hedgehog
Summary: Everyone seems to getting into relationships at the moment, so the group decide to go on a quadruple date! Unfortunately, Eggman has other ideas. Sonadow, KnuxAmy, Vespio and RougexOmega. (This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too harsh! xD)


"What do you want now, Sonic?" Shadow asked, scowling, with that emotionless look he always had in those fiery red eyes of his.

Sonic knew Shadow wouldn't want to talk to him – Shadow had never been into socialising, always choosing to sit alone in his room rather than hanging out with everyone else in the house and barely speaking to anyone - but Sonic told himself that he had to try. Everyone needed to talk to a friend once in a while, even someone like Shadow who acted like he had no emotions.

_He must be so lonely._

Something told Sonic that there were other reasons for him being so obsessed with Shadow, but he tried to get those thoughts out of his head. For some reason, Sonic just couldn't seem to get Shadow out of his mind, and this was making Sonic feel quite confused.

"I... I just wanted to talk to you." Sonic blurted out awkwardly. Why did he feel so awkward around Shadow all of a sudden?

"Well, I don't want to talk to you." Shadow replied, annoyed at Sonic disturbing his peace. Why couldn't the blue hedgehog just leave him alone and get out of his room.

"Why not?" Sonic asked, trying not to show how offended he was. Why was he even bothered? Shadow never talked to anyone, so what made Sonic think that Shadow would bother to talk to him? Shadow seemed to hate anyone.

"I don't want anyone bothering me. I just want to be left alone." Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. "Why do you want to talk to me, anyway?"

Just then, Sonic thought he could see a glimpse of sadness in Shadow's eyes, that pain he always hid from everyone. Sonic could see right through Shadow's tough, I-don't-care-about-anything act; knew that Shadow had been through enough to make anyone miserable all the time. He felt a lot of sympathy for Shadow and really wanted to make him happy. But why did he care so much?

"Everyone needs to talk to someone once in a while." Sonic told him, hoping that Shadow would change his mind and drop the fake act he always put on.

"I don't need anybody."

"Maybe you wouldn't be so miserable all the time if you just talked to someone."

That pissed Shadow right off.

"Get out." Shadow growled, glaring furiously at Sonic. How dare the blue hedgehog try to tell him how he felt?

_Others may be weak with their stupid emotions, but I'm definitely not._

"I was only trying to be friendly." Sonic said defensively. He shrugged and walked out of Shadow's room, feeling hurt and rejected.

"Go be nice somewhere else." Shadow muttered.

Sonic walked to his own room, frowning. It was incredibly rare for Sonic to be rejected, but this was Shadow. Shadow seemed to hate everyone – Sonic wondered if Shadow hated him, feeling upset at the thought of that. Why was Sonic so bothered what Shadow thought about him? What was it about Shadow that made Sonic so desperate to be around him? Why did Sonic feel so disappointed and sad? Shadow being a dick and ignoring people was hardly anything new. Sonic suddenly became annoyed at how worked up he was getting over this whole thing. He was becoming increasingly confused, and he hated being this confused. It was no use. He sighed and got into bed, trying to think of other things.

Shadow was angry. What gave Sonic the right to disturb him and then call him miserable? What infuriated Shadow the most was Sonic saying he needed someone to talk to. Shadow was the Ultimate Life Form – he didn't need anyone but himself, he wasn't weak and pathetic like a lot of people were. T After sitting alone and thinking for a while, though, the realisation hit him like a punch to the face.

Sonic was right. Well, he was right in some ways, though Shadow hated to admit it. Shadow definitely _was_ miserable; after all the pain and trauma he'd been through, who wouldn't be? The world was a cruel and a cold place, and he had no one to rely on. He hated himself. He was nothing more than a monster, an experiment that had gone wrong. A weapon, created to cause pain and destruction to others. He hated being labelled the Ultimate Life Form, even though he used that term many times to seem like he was superior to others. Shadow hated the fact that he couldn't even save the only person he loved – he would never forgive himself for that.

_Maria._

Shadow grimaced. He hated being thinking about her and what happened, but those were things that would haunt him until the end of time. He was unbelievably lonely, but he never wanted to be close to anyone ever again. Shadow always tried to tell himself it was because he didn't need anyone, but he knew deep down that it was really that he didn't want to feel the pain of losing someone important to him ever again. And why would anyone want to be friends with a monster like him? He didn't deserve sympathy or kindness from anyone. All he ever did was hurt people.

Why was Shadow suddenly becoming all emotional? For a long time, he had believed that emotions meant weakness, so why was acting in a way he considered weak? He sighed. Even Shadow knew he was lying to himself, trying to kid himself that he wasn't depressed and alone. He hated admitting that one of the main reasons he kept everything to himself was that didn't know how to tell people about the thoughts and memories that caused him so much pain and misery.

Suddenly, he felt very guilty about being so rude to Sonic. Sonic was just trying to be there for Shadow, but Shadow just pushed him away.

"Why am I such a dickhead?" He muttered to himself. Shadow something else just then, almost like he _missed_ Sonic. Well, he regretted telling him to leave and didn't want to be alone like he usually was. That was strange – he had gotten used to being alone, so why would he want to changes things now? He decided he would have to apologise to Sonic sometime soon.


End file.
